


Sherlock, Mycroft, Texas.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, Teenlock, Texas, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft hears his brother singing in the shower.</p><p>Mini-fic from title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Mycroft, Texas.

“Oh you can say what you want but you won’t change my mind, I’ll feel the sa-a-ame about you-ou.” Sherlock’s voice drifted down the corridor.

Mycroft sniggered and grabbed his camera as he snuck towards the bathroom door. 

“And you can tell me your reasons but it won’t change my feelings, I’ll feel the sa-a-ame about you-ou.”

Mycroft picked the bathroom door as quietly as he could. This would teach his little brother to keep spying on his dates with Anthea-down-the-road.

‘Didn’t think Texas was your sort of band Sherly, what happened to Vivaldi?’

Sherlock dropped the shampoo bottle he’d been using as a makeshift microphone and clutched the shower curtain around him.

‘Mycroft you bastard! Give me the camera!’

‘Not a chance little brother, this is going on youtube!’

‘I’m telling mother!’

‘Are you? Are you really going to tell her that her future daughter-in-law is going to be… Sharleen Spiteri?’

Mycroft collapsed in a fit of giggles as Sherlock struggled to keep the curtain tight around him, grab the camera AND kick Mycroft in the shin.


End file.
